The present invention relates to an oil changing unit, and more particularly to an oil changing unit having heat exchanger in which refilled oil can be heated up by the recycled oil before the refilled oil is poured into the engine.
In order to quickly and efficiently change engine oil for vehicle, a conventional oil changing unit can recycle the used engine oil with new oil efficiently and automatically within a certain short period of time. In doing so, the used engine oil in the engine is pumped out firstly, then a cleaning agent is directed into the engine to cleanse and flush the engine and remove any carbon residues stuck thereto. Finally, new engine oil is poured into the engine. This really save a plenty of time for the customer.
As it can be readily understood, the oil change procedure is conducted right after the engine is stalled while the engine and its parts therein are still very hot. As the new engine oil is stored in the room temperature, the refilled engine oil will serve as a coolant to the parts within the engine. The moving parts within the engine can easily be damaged because it is a xe2x80x9csudden quenchedxe2x80x9d. If this situation is not properly taken care, the lifespan of the parts could be shortened.
An object of this invention is to provide a heat exchanger for use with an engine oil changing unit in which the refilled oil is properly heated so as to reduce sudden quench effect to the moving parts within engine.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an oil changing unit in accordance with the present invention comprises a base having a disk configuration and forming a socket at a center thereof. The base further includes a manifold block thereunder and a first circular ridge formed on the base and surrounding said socket and a second circular ridge formed on a peripheral of the base. A first tube is securely assembled to the socket and having an orifice in a wall thereof. A first cylinder is attached to the first circular ridge and encloses the first tube therein. The first cylinder includes a first lid enveloped and secured onto the first tube and tightly sealing an upper end thereof such that the orifice of the first tube is located within the first cylinder. A second cylinder is attached to the second circular ridge and encloses the first tube therein and includes a second lid enveloped and secured onto the first tube and tightly sealing an upper end. Wherein fresh engine oil and recycled engine oil are directed into the first and second cylinders, respectively, such that the fresh engine oil can be heated by the recycled engine oil.